Over the Edge
by Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto
Summary: What if someone turned your world upside down? Not by a simple word or phrase. But by actually destroying everything that you care for and to still come back to you with the guts to say "I'm sorry"? What would you do? What would you say?


_italics= thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter One: Trust**

My super power was love. I say the word 'was' only because being that was before I was broken. My love had been thought by me to be pure. I loved him and he loved me; we planned to live together, to marry one another. But it never works out like that in the real world.  
I had known that I was a strange person straight from the time I was born. I have a special thing that the Prodders, or scientists if you will, call heterochromia iridium. I know it must sound really cool, hey, that girl has two different colored eyes! But it's no 'cool' thing to deal with. Don't get me wrong- I love my eyes- I don't try to hide them. My beautiful eyes that shown a bright green and hazel-blue.

My heart was almost ripped from it's place when I overheard a conversation between my classmates about my boyfriend. Apparently he was cheating on me with one of my classmates named Mami. That was not really the bad part about hearing the news. What was bad was that before I was going out with Akira (my boyfriend) I had to choose between either Akira or another boy I had liked named Shigure. I chose Akira because I loved him more. Apparently my heart was not enough for my little cousin.

When I heard those words from group of girls I got up and left school. At that point I did not even care about school. I just had to get away from the one place that connected me with the traitor. Of course not all gossip is true. The only thing is that I have been listening to that particular group's gossip and it normally was truthful. I was praying that what I heard was not just some mistaken lie to ruin our relationship.

It felt like my heart was shriveling up inside me when I started running through the halls to get past the outer gate of the school and I saw him. Not Shigure but Akira. I ran into him in my blind flight from reality. I rammed my side into his by accident and whispered "sorry."

"Yukina?" Akira questioned with his confused gaze that I had come to love dearly.

"Leave me alone," I whispered as I tried to flee. Tears were starting to build up in my eyes.

"Whoa. What is wrong?" he grabbed me shoulders to stop me from evading him. He proved successful. I tried to escape from his grasp but he was stronger than he looked.

"Nothing. I am sick." he did not move. "I have to go home. Please let me go. Now." he was not convinced that I was okay in any way but stepped aside anyway. I thought that maybe he might contact me after school to try to see what was up with me. _Even if he did_ I thought to myself _I would not answer him. _Once Akira left for class I sprinted as fast as I could manage.

When I got to my house I slammed the door shut. I hoped halfheartedly that the neighbors would not think I was being chased. That could become troublesome. At that moment I was grateful that no one else lived in my house. No one to see me break down into tears. I fell to the ground with my tears being the only thing that were coming from me. I could not believe what I heard at all. Then again I had my suspicions about the two of them.

After mourning for many long minutes I started wanting help and clarity from another person. I shakily reached for the pocket on my backpack and called Shigure. Me and him were still friends and I trusted him. The loud ringing of the call reverberated throughout the entire house.

One Ring

I hoped that he would answer just so I could hear his voice. I needed to both hear and think of something other than Akira's betrayal.

Two Rings

I started worrying. Mistrust was filling my mind like water pouring into a vase. Gradually getting worse as it contained more within.

Three Rings

What if he does not answer my call for help? My SOS to revivify my mind.

Four Rings

I thought maybe he could help me. Just maybe he could give me a reason to doubt the gossip group's claims.

Five Rings

_Maybe he is not answering me because I am not worth anything to him now _I let a meager sob past my quivering lips.

Six Rings- Click-

I sat in my spot shocked for a moment. He actually did not answer me. Shigure would normally try to help me in some way or another. But to think he would actually hang up on me when I needed him the most was beyond me in that moment.

I let my arm that was holding the phone to my ear fall too my side as if it had died.

* * *

YAY! another story! I plan to update and write a lot more often... so i'm sorry if you like my stories and need the chapters badly but i'm going to try to ease your pain a lil bit more~ (: i'm trying and its alot easier on me now that my tennis season is pretty much over and band has been kinder to me... so has virtual school... anyways~! Please review... What do you think is going to happen next? I know, but i want to see if you guys can guess (: Ja neh~!  
~Jinnxe


End file.
